


Like you mean it

by Serinah



Series: Untapped Opportunities [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Dom Steve Rogers, Identity Porn, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, POV Tony Stark, Porn with Feelings, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah
Summary: Great. Now he actually had to do something to get roasted for. Feeling mortified, but a low-key excitement still thrumming under his skin, Tony got back to the bed....God, he wanted to come. *Please,* he thought.





	Like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

> If you are here just for the porn, then it probably can be read as a one-shot, but it's really an alternative POV from chapter 2 of 'Untapped Opportunities', an ID porn saga. This he is the original scene I initially wrote as a Tony's POV and then WhenasInSilks rewrote it into Steve's POV that made the final cut.
> 
> If you haven't read UO, then all you have to know is that Steve, calling himself DamnThoseYankees let Tony, who is HanShotFirst, Tony masturbate, brought him to the edge and then told him to stop. When Tony did, Steve ordered him to call his best platonic friend and talk about whatever for two minutes and then report back.
> 
> Tony, of course, called Steve and lots of amusing (for the author and maybe the readers) embarrassment ensued. It all ended up with Steve thinking that Tony hacked SHIELD, got caught and now needed Steve to play intermediary so that Fury wouldn't kill him. That's where this scene takes off from.

  
  


_ Great.  _ Now he actually had to do something to get roasted for. Feeling mortified, but a low-key excitement still thrumming under his skin, Tony got back to the bed. Metsie had yet to write. Should he start with the report or wait? Hesitating, his fingers itched to touch his cock or type, but in the end, did neither, and after a minute, the choice was taken from him.

 

**DamnThoseYankees:** you there?

 

Feeling relieved, Tony pulled the laptop closer and sat.

 

**HanShotFirst:** Yes, I'm here. 

**DamnThoseYankees:** and?

 

Tony grimaced.

 

**HanShotFirst:** Talked to the friend.

**DamnThoseYankees:** good

**DamnThoseYankees:** how’d it go?

 

Tony decided to be honest.

 

**HanShotFirst:** fucking mortifying 

 

**DamnThoseYankees:** that so

**DamnThoseYankees:** :)

 

Yeah, figured that Metsie would love that.

 

**DamnThoseYankees:** still on the edge?

**HanShotFirst:** yeah, no. not that much

 

He was kind of lying, but that turned out not to be a problem.

 

**DamnThoseYankees:** that's a shame

**DamnThoseYankees:** guess you'll have to start from the beginning then

**DamnThoseYankees:** touch yourself

 

_ Yeah. Thank fuck. _

 

Despite having humiliated himself to the point where he wanted to jump into a coffin and claw the dirt onto the lid, he got hard only in a few strokes. 

 

**HanShotFirst:** Fuck my dick.

**HanShotFirst:** it's like a spring rabbit 

**HanShotFirst:** Can I come now?

**HanShotFirst:**  Please?

 

He knew he wouldn't get to, but he had to ask. Metsie would like that.

 

**DamnThoseYankees:** mmm, I like that

**DamnThoseYankees:** say it again

 

And he liked to be denied.

 

**HanShotFirst:** I think I’d really like to come

**DamnThoseYankees:** you can do better than that

**DamnThoseYankees:** like you mean it

 

Damn, it sounded that maybe he would allow it after all. Tony’s breath quickened.

 

**HanShotFirst:** I need to come, will you please let me?

**HanShotFirst:** May I? Please?

**HanShotFirst:** I’m so hard you’ve no idea

**HanShotFirst:** Please?

**HanShotFirst:** I’m begging, may I?

 

Tony was just trying to type something that would hopefully be convincing when Metsies interrupted him.

 

**DamnThoseYankees:** stop

 

Tony moaned as his hands shook next to his body, but not touching it any more. He threw his head back and trembled. When he looked back at the screen the question there made him frown.

 

**DamnThoseYankees:** do you work out?

**HanShotFirst:** Occasionally. Why?

**DamnThoseYankees:** give me thirty push-ups 

**DamnThoseYankees:** naked

 

Tony gulped. That was novel. Exercising had never been a part of his sex games. He grinned.

 

**HanShotFirst:** Sir, yes, sir! ;)

**HanShotFirst:** Right away, sir!

**DamnThoseYankees:** uh huh

**DamnThoseYankees:** hop to it, or I’ll make it forty

**HanShotFirst:** Ha-fucking-ha!

 

Quickly Tony removed his clothing and vaguely wished Metsie could see him like this: exercising naked on the plush carpet. The best stuff for one's spank bank, even if he said so himself.

 

**HanShotFirst:** ok, I’m naked

 

Maybe he could write an algorithm that would blot out his face and disguise his reactor? Then they might maybe use a cam to play? Metsie could maybe wear a mask or something? Thirty push-ups were not difficult to do, but feeling his leaking cock touching the floor was an interesting sensation to say the least. 

 

**HanShotFirst:** done

**DamnThoseYankees:** that was quick

**DamnThoseYankees:** I’m impressed

**DamnThoseYankees:** I’ll have to give you more next time

**DamnThoseYankees:** how was it? 

**DamnThoseYankees:** did your cock touch the floor?

**HanShotFirst:** Slobbered on it

**DamnThoseYankees:** nice

**DamnThoseYankees:** you would be the sort to make a mess

 

When he told Tony to start masturbating for the third time, a prickle of unease went through him. What if he wasn't planning to let Tony come tonight? Could Tony do it? Should he safeword? Did he want to? He typed quickly.

 

**HanShotFirst:** you goin to let me come tonigth, right? 

**DamnThoseYankees:** it's the last edging, don't worry 

 

What did that even mean? Would he let him? Or wouldn't he?

 

**DamnThoseYankees:** you’ve been really good for me so far

 

_ Oh fuck!  _ Tony keened quietly.

 

**DamnThoseYankees:** a little mouthy, but really, really good

**DamnThoseYankees:** so for the next bit, you can use your good hand 

 

Tony moaned his relief. What it meant though was that it was uncomfortable to  _ type _ now. It wasn't long before Tony started moaning and begging out loud, only Metsie couldn't hear him, so he had to type. 

 

**DamnThoseYankees:** are you close?

**HanShotFirst:** ys

**DamnThoseYankees:** do you want to come?

 

_ Oh god. _

 

**HanShotFirst:** yes pls

**DamnThoseYankees:** yeah?

**HanShotFirst:** please I really need to

**HanShotFirst:** I've done everything you asked me to

**HanShotFirst:** Pls let me? 

**DamnThoseYankees:** if you do what I ask you

**HanShotFirst:** yes, anything

 

With bated breath, Tony waited what Metsie would ask of him. Hopefully not another phone call.

 

**DamnThoseYankees:** good

**DamnThoseYankees:** :)

**DamnThoseYankees:** when I tell you to go, I want you put your phone or laptop aside and focus on getting yourself off

 

Weirdly, Tony’s breathing went deeper as his eyes were peeled to the screen as if his life happiness depended on it.

 

**DamnThoseYankees:** you can use both hands

**DamnThoseYankees:** whatever feels good 

**DamnThoseYankees:** but when I tell you to stop... 

**DamnThoseYankees:** you stop

Tony groaned.  _ Thank you _ , he thought. Genuinely, he felt he was so ridiculously grateful for being controlled like this. It felt like his arousal was the peak of what it’d ever been. He was masturbating like mad feeling on the edge but unable to interrupt Metsie’s typing. God, he wanted to come.  _ Please _ , he thought.

 

**DamnThoseYankees:** if you don't manage to come before then, you aren’t coming at all tonight

 

“Oh god,” Tony said. “Fuck.”

 

**DamnThoseYankees:** sound good?

 

Tony’s hands on his cock slowed purely out of intense emotion. He swallowed hard and his fingers trembling, typed:

 

**HanShotFirst:** how long do I have?

 

_ Shit-let it be enough-let it be enough-please, letit- _

 

**DamnThoseYankees:** as long as I feel like giving you

 

“Fuck.” His grip on his cock tightened for a moment but then he had to carefully slacken it. He couldn’t come before allowed. If all went well, he would get to come. Soon he- Damn.

 

**HanShotFirst:** fuck

**DamnThoseYankees:** do you understand?

**HanShotFirst:** yes

**DamnThoseYankees:** I want you to make this good

**DamnThoseYankees:** touch your balls, play with your nipples

**DamnThoseYankees:** whatever feels the best

**DamnThoseYankees:** can you do that for me?

**DamnThoseYankees:** are you ready?

**HanShotFirst:** yes

**HanShotFirst:** please

**DamnThoseYankees:** go

 

Tony moaned, leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes. His hand on his dick moved on autopilot now, his other hand caressing his thighs, balls, chest. Moaning in rhythm, Tony let his body take over and his mind blank, he let go. The come splattered onto his belly and for a minute he just luxuriated in the feeling of bliss. Very soon though, he started feeling guilt over not reporting in. He wished Metsie could just see him.

 

**HanShotFirst:** came 

 

Tony closed his eyes again. Breathed. When he opened them, Metsie was typing.

 

**DamnThoseYankees:** great 

**DamnThoseYankees:** you’re

**DamnThoseYankees:** (sry, hit enter too soon)

 

Tony smiled dopily.

 

**DamnThoseYankees:** that’s really great

**DamnThoseYankees:** how do you feel?

**HanShotFirst:** fantastic

 

More dopey smiling.

 

**HanShotFirst:** sleepy

**DamnThoseYankees:** :) 

**DamnThoseYankees:** go to sleep then

**DamnThoseYankees:** I think you’ve earned it

**DamnThoseYankees:** we’ll talk tomorrow

**DamnThoseYankees:** (?)

**HanShotFirst:** yes, definitely

**HanShotFirst:** tomorrow

 

What Tony actually wanted, was to chat a bit, to tell Metsie how good he made him feel, but of course he couldn’t keep him. Maybe Metsie wanted to get off now? Go to sleep? Do something productive? And of course, Tony was sleepy too, that was no lie.

 

**HanShotFirst:** GN

 

But then something occurred to him.

 

**HanShotFirst:** wait

**HanShotFirst:** do you expect me to

**HanShotFirst:** keep not touching?

 

There was a pause where Tony thought that he might have gone too far, sounded too needy, but the answer was fairly quick.

 

**DamnThoseYankees:** yes

 

If Tony hadn’t come just then, he might have gotten hard again.

 

**DamnThoseYankees:** don’t touch yourself

**DamnThoseYankees:** not until I tell you to

 

And Tony could breathe easily. Fuck. He had the perfect Dom. Just perfect. The smile might be permanent, Tony thought.

 

**HanShotFirst:** thank you

**DamnThoseYankees:** you’re very welcome

**DamnThoseYankees:** sleep well

**Author's Note:**

> The last chapter of the main story will probably be out on Monday. Meanwhile, I hope you can enjoy this one. :)


End file.
